Gwendolyne Stacy (Earth-26496)
| Last = |HistoryText = Gwen Stacy is Peter Parker's intellectual equal and best friend along with Harry Osborn. Gwen Stacy would like to be Peter's girlfriend, but he is oblivious to this. Gwen Stacy is also the daughter of Captain George Stacy of the New York Police Department. Gwen and Peter gain internships at Dr. Curt Connors's laboratory at Empire State University. Eddie Brock Jr., a long-time friend, is also a freshman at college interning with the Connors. Peter, Gwen, Eddie Brock and Dr. Martha Connors are attempting to use a gene cleansing serum to return Dr. Connors to his human self after being transformed into the "Lizard", when Peter runs out of the Connors' Lab under the pretense of taking pictures for the Daily Bugle. Peter actually left to stop the Lizard as his alter ego Spider-Man, but of course he could not tell the others this. Gwen later becomes angry with Peter, but after a time forgives him. On a bus ride home from football try-outs, she nervously tries to ask him to the Fall Formal. However, before Gwen can ask him to be her date, Peter informs her that he would not go anywhere near the dance. Later, Gwen is working with Eddie at the ESU lab and mentions the formal. Eddie asks if Peter asked her to go with him yet. When Gwen explains that Peter isn't going, Eddie suggests that he'll take her himself. When Peter arrives at the formal with Mary Jane Watson, Gwen is hurt, thinking Peter lied to her. Gwen tells Eddie she is happy that Mary Jane won Fall Formal queen alongside Eugene "Flash" Thompson. Peter, disguised as Spider-Man, saves both Mary Jane and Gwen. Gwen tries to talk with Peter about Harry's condition, as he is taking the Globulin Green formula. After Peter is possessed by the symbiote, he blows her off. Mary Jane convinces Gwen to admit to her true feelings for Peter, and urges her to "step up." After Eddie is possessed by the symbiote, he becomes Venom. Seeking revenge against Peter, Venom ties up Gwen and then suspends her from a large balloon during the Thanksgiving Day parade. While Spider-Man battles Venom, the webs holding Gwen to the float eventually snap and she falls to the street below. Gwen is saved when Mary Jane Watson and her other classmates use a deflated balloon to catch her. After Gwen and her father have Thanksgiving dinner with Peter and his Aunt, Gwen kisses Peter for the first time. This makes Peter realize his own feelings for her, recalling Venom saying that he would go after the one Peter cared about the most. Later in the year, Liz Allan's interest Peter leads him to start going out with her instead, much to Gwen's annoyance. Gwen is later kidnapped by Electro and Vulture, on orders from the Master Planner to black mail her father, George Stacy into following his commands. While Gwen is saved by Spider-Man, she is later shocked by Harry Osborn's attention, and winds up becoming his girlfriend. Although when Venom reveals Peter Parker's identity, Gwen finds the entire concept hilarious. Peter and Gwen are the ambushed by a group of reporters, who call her "Spider-Man's Girl". They ditch the paparazzi by hiding under a statue, they almost kiss, but Gwen's phone rings and ruins the moment. Mary Jane helps Gwen with a makeover and from that point, she starts wearing contacts instead of glasses. When the Green Goblin finally takes control of New York, Gwen and Peter finally talk, and agree to end their relationships with Liz and Harry so they could be together. However, at Norman Osborn's funeral (who of course is actually not dead), Gwen chooses to break it off with Peter, believing Harry has been hurt too much already, and leaving Peter standing alone. | Powers = Seemingly those of the Gwen Stacy of Earth-616. | Abilities = Seemingly those of the Gwen Stacy of Earth-616. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = *Gwen Stacy appears in the animated television series, The Spectacular Spider-Man, voiced by Lacey Chabert. *The creators have stated that despite other adaptations they swore they were not going to kill her off. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Modern-Age Characters Category:2008 Character Debuts Category:Stacy Family